An Unskilled Princess at Sea
by Leader-of-all-clans
Summary: Pirate England/ArthurXReader First chapter is a bit slow but the second is when the reader actually makes contact with the pirate
1. A Little Night Out

"Darling, Stand still."

"Yes Mother."

"Darling, sit up straight"

"Yes Mother"

"Darling, elbows off the table"

"Yes... Mother"

"Darling..."

"I'M GOING TO MY ROOM" You stormed up the stair case to your room. You've had enough with this princess crap. In one way or another your doing something incorrectly or improper for a young lady. You hated the stereotype of women. Having to do the work and be all proper while men got to sail the seas. You didn't have to actually do work, that's what the maids were for.

Walking into your room, you struggled to slam the door. It was huge, covering most of the wall. Most of your room was painted a bright annoying pink. It was a fairly ugly color. You flopped onto your bed and sighed angrily. The corset your mother made you wear was squeezing your ribs. You could never understand how other girls were able to wear these. A small knock came at the door.

"(Name)? Are you there?" The voice was slightly deep so you knew it was your so called "butler".

"come in Christian." You called. He was your age and was your best friend. when you two were along you both would act like friends rather than princess and servant boy. Sometimes you too would joke that when you we're old enough that you two would get married and rule the kingdom with and iron fist. But you two knew that could never happen. For you were a princess, and he, a mere butler to a princess.

"(name), you should be more respectful to your mother." Christian commented. You sighed and rolled on your side and stared at him. He walked over and sat down beside you on your bed.

"My corset is kill me, mind helping me get it off?" You asked. he sighed and hung his head in shame. " 'Tis not a shame, I have a bra." Christian turned his head slightly and glared at you from behind his light brown hair. He looked straight into your (E/C) eyes. you gave him the princess please face you had. The princess please face came to be when you too where five and you gave him the puppy dog eyes when you wanted some cake of his. He had called it the princess please.

His flung his head up and sighed. "Fine Fine. Just don't tell your mother it was I, A MAN, who helped."

You stiffled a giggle. "your not a man, your just a boy."

"And your just a princess at the mercy of pirates." he scoffed back. You stood up and held your hair up so it would be in the way. Christian unzipped the dress and started untieing the corset. You sighed in relief when he helped you lift it off.

"Thank you Christian Sir" You took a deep breath as he zipped the dress back up.

"Your welcome Princess (name)" He took a step back and bowed. The room slowly grew dark as the sun started setting. You looked out your window and then to Christian.

he flung his head back yet again. "FINE."

-Le later on at night derp-

You stood on your balcony and stared at the sea before the castle. It was so beutiful at night. The moon would shine off the waters wave and splash against the rocks on the coast. Your silk night gown waved in the wind and you stared out. Something caught your eye as you surveyed the forest that went from the coast to the castle. It was a thin strip but still fairly thick. A yellow light flickered between the gaps of tree leaves. Curiosity got the better hand of your mind. Quickly, you switched into your horse ride training gear. A brown puffy shouldered jacket with a lighter brown top underneath, some puffy pants, and a pair of nice boots. Mother didn't want you to ruin any of your dresses during training so she had this outfit specially made.

Quickly you opened your door and slipped down the stairs. The guards where outside the main doors to the castle. You quickly remembered the secret passage way your father had shown you in case of attack. You went behind the staircase to your room and felt the walls. A handle jutted out and you smashed your hand into it. You bit your lip and flailed your hand around to get rid of the pain. Instead, you opened the door with the other hand and shut it.

"Damn that hurt." You cursed.


	2. Kidnapped by the Captain

A few shouts echoed loudly coming in the direction of the fire. You quickly forgot about smashing your hand on the doors handle and dashed off towards the shouts.

As quietly as you could, you stopped just a few feet into the forest. Now you could easily see that there was a fire set ablaze. It was a rather large one, set in a clearing . Quietly, you slipped closer, hiding behind tree after tree. Soon you where close enough to see that a fairly large group of men where sitting on logs, laughing and getting drunk off their asses. Pirates. You sighed angerly at how the last group rampaged through your fathers kingdom. At the time you where only five, but you remembered a few things. The castle was raided as well as the town, but the towns people eventually overpowered the pirates and quickly had them off at sea again with a dead captain. The towns residence was quite fond of your family actually, your father and mother put down the comfort of the castle to go help rebuild homes.

You smiled at the thought and quickly turned around. You'll tell the guards of the pirates when you get back. So you set off back home, but carelessly this time as you were lost in memories. Stepping on a few twigs, you jumped and walked into a tree. "SHIT." You swore out loud. You really where a klutz and oblivious to things around you. A moment later you realized the camp fire had gone out and all was quite. Scared, you quickly started to run home.

"GET HER." A voice yelled behind you. Your heart pounded in your chest as you ran even faster. The ground behind you thudded like thunder as the group chased you. You looked back as you leapt a stream and saw the angry faces. Screeching, You yelled to the guard to open the gate as gun fire sounded behind you. Nothing came in reply. You panicked. Then it hit you, the secret door. You ducked as two men leapt at you. A chuckled escaped you lips as you heard them moan from crashing into each other. Quickly, you took a sharp turn and ran right into a stone pillar outside the castle wall.

Falling, you awaited for the ground to punch your back. A pair of arms caught you and a snicker could be heard from behind you.

"Well love, You can run fast but your not very bright." A British accented voice floated around you as the man picked you up brides maid style. By this point, you had passed out from your own kiss with the stone pillar.

-LE TIME TO WAKE UP-

You moaned as a throbbing headache greeted you good morning. You flopped and arm over your eyes to block out the sun light. Something grazed your hand. You gropped around for it, eventually finding it. The thing that you had touched was fuzzy, so you kept petting it out of amusement.

"Will you bloody stop petting my eye brows." There was the voice again. You flung your hand off your face and sat you quickly. frantically you looked around. Next to you was a man, who , at the time was glaring at you for so called 'petting' his eyebrows. Screeching, you flailed off the bed, knocking your head on a chair.

"Gosh damn it" You scrunched into a ball on the floor and covered your head.

" There's a chair there love." The man sat up and snickered at you.

"BE QUIET." You scowled at him, now noticing his very caterpillar like eyebrows. "thoughs aren't eye brows" You stated to your self.

"Excuse me love?" he scowled right back at you. realizing what you said, you sat up and held your head between your knees.

You remembered absolutely nothing of last night besides standing on your balcony. Moaning, you said "What happened last night?"

"Well love, you snuck up on me crew when we be taking a bit of relaxation." He got out of the bed and stretched. "You ran into the pillar at your castle and knocked yourself right out. Seems you lost a bit of yew memories." the man looked at you bluntly.

" Your crew?" You looked up at him questionably.

"Your on a pirate ship love." he smirked at you as your gaze quickly changed to a worried look.

"No no no no no. My mother is going to kill me... No, Christian is going to kill me!" You quickly got up and ran to the door. Twisting the handle, you realized it was locked.

"Sorry love, Can't leave. we already set sail. Now your my little Princess toy." He came up behind you as you tried tampering the lock with a bobby pin from your hair.

"Do you want to be punished for escaping?" He whispered in your ear. you jumped and turned to face him.

"how can you punish me if I don't... I mean ... if WE don't know each other." You frowned. That was a stupid question you just asked the scoundrel.

His smirk vanished. "I believe your right Miss. (name)" A look of horror crossed your face. He stood up straight and did a little bow. "Captain Kirkland, at your service my love."

The look of horror turned into a look of terror. Captain Kirkland? Out of all the pirates at sea, this one had to be your kidnapper. Slowly, you turn your head to the wall next to the door and slammed it into it.  
You remembered the headache once the throbbing started.

"I'm dead."

"no you not, Your simply now... a thing for my amusement and entertainment." Captain Kirkland walked away and came back with a reveling dress.

" . .That." You glare at the dress like it was a leach. Captain Kirkland grabbed you face by the chin and held it close to his.

"Oh, I think you will." He pressed his lips into a deep kiss. 


	3. That's my name

You tried squirming away from his kiss but his arm snaked around your waist to pull you closer. Without thinking much, you kneed him between the legs. Quickly he backed off and cursed.

"Bloody whore." Captain Kirkland glared at you. A smirk played at your lips.

" 'Tis a sad thing sir. I'm not a /Whore/. I'm a Princess." You crossed your arms over your chest and lifted your chin in the air. maybe the bitch princess act would work on this man. Be bitchy enough and he'll return you back home. That plan seemed to fly out the ear when he grabbed you by the hair.

"L-Let go!" tears spilled down your face as he held onto your hair. He was practically pulling it out of your head.

"Then you will be a proper young /princess/. " The word that came from his mouth sounded harsh. "I don't give a bloody fuck if your a princess or not. Makes it all the better being a princess really" He let go of your hair and you ran across the room away from him, holding your head.

" Since your a princess, I can use you to get what I want from that damned king and queen." The captain smiled to himself.

"Leave my mother and father alone you fat bitch." You spat. He came around to you and wrapped his arm around you waist again.

"First of all. I'm not fat love, I'm a pirate. we must stay in shape." his grip tightened as you tried to wiggle away. His face then grew really close to yours. "Second, I'm not a female dog." he pinched your butt, causing you to squeak. He chuckled and let go of you.

"Wait for me love. We're going to have a bit of fun tonight." Captain Kirkland walked out of the captains room. Frowning, you cursed at yourself. Why did you have to sneak out and see what the fire was. You should of listened to your mother. What was going on back at the castle? Did they care? How was Christian?

All these questions flooded your head causing it to hurt. You sat down in one of the chairs in the room and curled up your knees to your chest. "Why? You fucking idiot." Tears continued to stream down your face as you fell asleep on a green plastic like chair.

-Hello. Hows it goin? ouo -

When you woke, the room was dark except for the setting sun shining dimly through the port hole window. You decided to look around this mans quarters. maybe there would be a hint on how to make him return you home. Slowly you stood up and walked over to his desk. It was cluttered with maps and letters. your hand ran itself over one of the letters. You pulled out the letter and began to read.

"_Dear Arthur,_

_I can't wait for you to get back. Francis and Antonio keep attacking with their ships. For good news, i guess its good i get to play with Matthew still. Though his little polar bear cup is quite strange._

_I hope you get home soon!_

_Love Alfred."_

You slip the letter back into its envelope. "so his name is Arthur..." You reached for another but the door handle clicked and turned. In a panic, you ran from the desk and tripped on your own feet. As you fell, Arthur had walked in and watched you fall, bounce of his bed, and smash your face on the floor on the other side. He stifled a laugh. You looked up with your head spinning. You noticed the questioning look on the mans face as he now loomed over you.

"You alright love?" he asked holding out a hand to help you up. Yet you reject the hand and stand up on your own.

"I'm fine. and I have a name... Arthur..." You said his name and smirked at his surprised and shocked look.

"H-how did you?" Arthur stared at you.

"I'm not stupid you know. I've heard it when i went into town back at home." you lied with a satisfied look. "I just happened to remember it while I was left alone in this disgusting room."

"Disgusting! Its the cleanest cabin on any ship! I clean it daily!" he scowled at you as you continued to smirk.

"Now how did you know my name earlier. I never told it too you." You asked.

"It was sewn on your panties." Your face grew bright red. Arthur started laughing.

"I'm kidding (name), darling." he took a seat in the chair you had fallen asleep on before. "You well known as a prize between the pirates of the seven seas. Being the very... very lovely daughter of one of the kindest kings around." You flinched a bit. Pirates were such flirts.

"Now, shall we get you something to sleep in?" Arthur stood up. "or shall we proceed into having a bit of fun?" You gulped, this man wasn't really going to take advantage of you was he?

"C-can I just g-get something t-to s-sleep in?" You stuttered as he grew closer to you.

"Are you sure about the love?" He grabbed you and place you on the bed. He crawled in and smirked down at you as he pinned you to the bed. A look of terror spread across your face as he blew out the candles.

-DONT BOTHER ME. IM NOT GOOD AT SMUT or lemons... ouo... ok, off to the next chapter.-


	4. Escape

It had been a few weeks since Arthur raped you the first time. Since then, he had done it a couple other times in different styles. Each time you cried and tried to escape but in the end, he got his way and you would enjoy it in a way. Over the past few weeks, you had been taking some of the paper he used to write to his 'friend' Alfred with. When alone, you would write letters to Christian and your parents, but mostly to Christian. Arthur had been docking his ship quite frequently so you were able to send the letters and receive Christians without him noticing. You never did understand how a pirate could be so blind to his papers missing and a kidnapped princess sneaking off during the night.

You had written to Christian saying that Arthur had planned on sailing off and docking in Bristol for a few days. He had written back that your parents had sent him on the quest to steal you back from the dreadful captain Kirkland. Christian even knew about the disgusting pirate raping you and would stab the pirate himself for such a crime.

It was the middle of the day when you decided to go off and see if Christian had written back. The boat had been docked in a town a ways away from Bristol for about 3 days now. Arthur had been gone for two of the straight already. But the fear of him coming, taking you back, and whipping you with the cat 'o nine tails threatened the thought of escape.

Casually you walked off the boat. No one seemed to notice or mind you doing so as no one tried to stop you. While feeling jumpy at every step, you walked to the post office. Drunken men walked past you, some hooted towards you, others tried to fallow you but your quick step walking carried you quickly. Soon you made it to the post office and rang the bell for service.

"Oh, Hello dear." An old woman hobbled to the counter. A small smile formed and you looked at her cheerfully.

"I was wondering if a letter ever came in for a (F/N) (L/N)?" You asked in a very, girly like tone. The old lady turned and looked in the alphabetized letters. She pulled out a letter with a shaky hand and looked at it closely.

Does (L/N), (F/N) sound correct?" She looked up to you. With a nod from you, she handed the letter to your opened hand. Quickly, you opened it and turned around.

"Thank you!" You unwrapped the letter and began to read.

_Dear (N),_

_I will be crossing paths with Captain Kirkland s boat a day away from Bristol. Scouts have told me your exact location, and when you will be setting off to Port Bristol. We have the package your captive wants and we will trade if necessary. Our first attempt will be kidnapping you back. If it does not work. We will do a person for person trade._

_Your loyal servant and best friend,_

_Christian_

You scanned the letter to remember what he had written and tore it up. You stepped and squished the pieces into the ground. Looked around to see if anyone saw, you headed back towards the ship. About half way there did you notice someone fallowing you. Turning to your side, you noticed the Captain racing towards you. His coat blowing behind him. A smiled was placed on his face, making him look happier than usual. Even friendlier. When he caught up, he was out of breath. Your head cocked in confusion.

"Well love. I'm glad you re out and about. But you should really be with a man." he placed his arm over your shoulder and pulled you close.

"And why is that? I m a perfectly fine. I am a princess after all. My father taught me self defense." You pulled away yet he still smiled as he looked at you. "Why are you happy?" This question caused him to frown and look like the normal pirate captain on the ship deck.

"I can't be glad to see my love in town?" Arthur yet again pulled you close to him. Yet again, you pulled away and glared.

"Where have you been the past two days. Getting it dirty with the prostitutes and whores?" You walked faster, rather angry for some reason. Were you jealous? No, you couldn't be. The comment about being his love was ignored.

"What? Now you like me fucking you everyday?" This offended you greatly.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND, FUCK YOU." You voice made almost everyone stop and stare.

"Gladly."

With and angry huff, you ran back to the ship and locked yourself in his bathroom. Your knees hugged to your chest and your face buried in them. Why did you care if he was off fucking prostitutes and whores for two days straight? Maybe you actually did love him back. You couldn't believe you thoughts you were having at the moment. The hope of Christian taking you back was the only thing keeping yourself from having a complete break down.

Arthur had set off to Bristol 3 days ago. It would be another day till the ship arrived. The day was also the one when you would go home to your mother and father. Christian was coming to get you away from this sex addicted pirate. You hopes were high as you sat on the green plastic like chair in the cabin. Arthur hadn't spoken to you or even looked at you since the day you yelled at him in town. You were quite happy for that, it meant no good byes and spilling the fact you were leaving.

Arthur was currently laying on his bed, facing the wall away from you. He would turn , then realize you were in the chair and turn back around. Sometimes he would look like he wanted to say something when he turned but then would cover his face with a pillow. About half way through the morning, someone knocked urgently on his door. You watched as Arthur sat up and opened the door.

"Capn' there s a ship, and its close." A man panted,

"Why didn't you spot it before!" His voice now filled with anger. A smirk played at your lips as you looked at your boots. He grunted quite angry like and raced out the door.

Laughing, you stood up and listening for the sounds of fighting and canons. It was only a matter of minuets before the first yell was heard, then the clamoring of sword on sword. You walked out of the room, glad that Arthur forgot to lock it. Your feet led you around the boat and between fights as you looked for Christian. It was only a seconds before a man grabbed and picked you up.

"Hello Miss. (N). Long time no see has it not?" Christian smiled as he dodged men and ran towards his boat. Arthur saw Christian carrying you and let out a yell. His men stopped, stared, and raced after you.

"Run Christian run! " You looked behind your friend to see a heard of men clawing there way to the both of you. Arthur was on your tail, a look of a bull in his eyes. You gulped and your eyes grew bigger as he reached for Christian s coat. Just as he was about to grasp it, a man from your butler s crew knocked him sideways and they rolled into a wall. Arthur stabbed him and threw him off.

Without realizing it, Christian had made it to his boat. The whole crew had actually and were setting off. He set you down and a sigh of relief filled the air.

"Thank you! Now off back to mother and father?" You asked hugging Christian. When you asked, a sad frown came to be on his face.

"Sorry (N). But it seems they don't want you to get caught again. They have had a house set up for you. I am to live with you for the rest of your time here on earth." He patted your shoulder and began walking away.

"But...but..." You fallowed him.

"Not to mention. They were quite rude when I said he had raped you. And I do quote " She has been contaminated. We can not have a contaminated daughter, especially on from a pirate!" " Christian watched as you sniffled and began to cry slightly. How could they think or say that? About there own daughter even! You looked up as he began to laugh.

"Don't cry! I was only kidding!" he hugged you. You returned it and then slugged him in the arm.

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Bastard"

"Whore"

You glared at him before laughing.

"I missed you. It s been so lonely at the castle without some type of bickering or you re begging." Christian said as you both walked into his cabin. Two beds were set up and half the room was filled with his items, the other your items.

"But I was serious about the living away from the castle. Your parents will visit you frequently and the town it s in shall be heavily guarded. You nodded and walked to your bed.

"Thank you for saving me from the man whore. I think I was actually starting to like him." Christian gave you a look of horror.

"Oh god, he did contaminated you." The air filled with laughter before you both went to sleep in your beds.  
-

**_PLEASE NOTE:_**

**_This story is still in a continuation state. More chapters are to come even if this seems to be the end. Its not._**

**_AND NO, You are not getting together with Christian. The reader and he are simply very close friends._**


	5. INTERMISSION I think?

I Just want to say Thank you to you all for your love on this story ^^;

Actually, I'm just typing this cuz i want and intermission.

it would look/sound weird if you read the previous chapter then right away read the next one. Its actually supposed to be chapters in two halfs.

like a book two

I was just lazy and wanted you guys to find the "book two" faster so i didn't make a whole new published series for it.

If I did... I wouldn't know what to call it.

Alright. So... I guess you guys can have a SNEAK PEAK 3...

-prepare to read this part twice in a row 3 Now let me go back and watch SGT FROG -

It had been at least 2 years since the pirate, Arthur Kirkland, captured you and took you as a sex toy. The last time you ever spoke with him was a few days before your escape. You had yelled at him in a town a few days away from Bristol. He had called you his love and you simply ignored it. The comment haunts your mind everyday at one point. At the time when he said it, you had never commented back about it. Sometimes you wish you did, other times, glad you didn't.

"(N), I'll be back. I have to go deliver this letter to the post." Your butler and friend, Christian, called from the doorway of your new home. Your parents didn't want that pirate coming back to the castle to snatch you away again so they sent you to a large town. It was heavily guarded in your section and you were force to live with Christian. Not that it bothered you in anyway. He would clean the house, you would tend to the gardening outside, both of you would cook depending on what day it was.

"Alright, take your key. Lock the door since I'll be in the washroom." You called as you made your way to the washroom. The door shut and clicked as Christian locked it from the outside. You filled the tub with warm water. Before stripping and getting in, you locked the bathroom door.

LE GASP... READ ON TO SEE WHAT YOU DO IN THE BATHROOM... PF

Im kidding. All you do is take a bath. -waves hand like a slilly person- just go play in your bubbles bro, go play in them hot ass bubbles 


	6. Reunion

It had been at least 2 years since the pirate, Arthur Kirkland, captured you and took you as a sex toy. The last time you ever spoke with him was a few days before your escape. You had yelled at him in a town a few days away from Bristol. He had called you his love and you simply ignored it. The comment haunts your mind everyday at one point. At the time when he said it, you had never commented back about it. Sometimes you wish you did, other times, glad you didn't.

"(N), I'll be back. I have to go deliver this letter to the post." Your butler and friend, Christian, called from the doorway of your new home. Your parents didn't want that pirate coming back to the castle to snatch you away again so they sent you to a large town. It was heavily guarded in your section and you were force to live with Christian. Not that it bothered you in anyway. He would clean the house, you would tend to the gardening outside, both of you would cook depending on what day it was.

"Alright, take your key. Lock the door since I'll be in the washroom." You called as you made your way to the washroom. The door shut and clicked as Christian locked it from the outside. You filled the tub with warm water. Before stripping and getting in, you locked the bathroom door.

"Ah, this feels lovely." The warm water formed around you as you slipped in and relaxed. After relaxing for a bit, you washed you hair and then your body. By now the water was cool and Christian would be back asking about dinner. Stepping out onto the floor, you reached for a towel. Quickly rubbing the towel in your hair, you dried off and wrapped it around the clothe around you. Your (Hc) was a mess from drying it and the room began to grow chilly. Unlocking the door, you stepped out.

"'Ello love. How have you been the past 2 years?" The voice you hated the most yet loved everything about greeted you. With a sigh, you turned to none other than Arthur Kirkland.

"Hello Arthur. You couldn't come at a better time?" the towel started to sag so you pulled it up and tucked it tighter. Arthur sat at your dinning table, his elbow resting on it, and his face resting on his fist. A smile played with his face and he raised a brow.

"It's always just a splendid time to visit my run away love."

"Was that love meant to say you love me or just there out of habit."

"It's their because I love you my dear (N). You know you ignored the comment two years ago in town about me saying it." This caused you to sigh and roll your eyes.

"You didn't exactly say I love you then." You began walking away. "I ignored it on purpose because I didn't want to admit I love you as well then." Arthur stood up and began fallowing you to your room.

"So you return the feelings?"

"Christian is going to be back from the post at any moment. And the guards will notice your boat sooner rather than later." He chuckled and grabbed you from behind before you walked into your room. A disgusted grunt escaped your mouth.

"My boat is a town over and your butler is being kept busy."

"Are you wearing perfume?" A sweet smell hit your nose.

"Stop avoiding the question love." He grew closer so you could get a better whiff.

"What question?" You pulled away and shut the door in his face. "Let me change in peace please!" Arthur leaned on the door as you changed.

"Do you return my feelings?" He crossed his arms over his chest and examined his gloves. You remained silent not wanting to answer this one. He might capture you again. Either way he probably would take you. If you managed to escape for a second time... he would just keep showing up like the pair of homeless cats an old man feeds every night but doesn't want.

"Are you wearing perfume?" You pulled your dress up as Arthur walked in. Quite annoyed now that you avoided the question yet again. He walked over as you held your hair up. His hand grabbed hold of the strings and he tied the back.

"Thank you." you walked over to a dresser with a mirror and started brushing your snarled hair. His gaze watched you from across the room. His arms crossed over his chest. The emerald green eyes wandering your body made you feel rather uncomfortable.

"You seem to 'ave grown more womanly in the past year love."

"Don't get any ideas. I know how to kick your ass in a dress." When you were done, you let your (Hc) hair stay down for the time being. Arthur shook his head and laughed. For the first time, you noticed how he had grown a bit taller and manlier. Taken for granted that you both had been slightly young two years ago. Maybe.

"So it seems we have both changed in appearance and knowledge since two years. Which really if you think, isn't long since you raped me." You spun around and stared at him with a womanly glare.

"Since when did you have any knowledge women?" He sneered. You stood you quickly and pointed a finger at him.

"I'm not the one whose dick shrunk!" Arthur hand you pinned on the wall over. A smirk crossed your face as he squinted, quite insulted.

"If anything has shrunk it s your breasts!" He grabbed one of your boobs and squeezed it. You let out a surprised squeak and blush madly.

"My corset is just tight!" You bit your lip to try and stop yourself from letting out a moan. Mind in a bind, you grabbed his crotch causing him to blush and bite his own lip.

"I was right, your balls shrunk you siss..." Arthur cut you off with a kiss.

"(N), I'm back..." Christian opened the door downstairs.

"S...Shit..." You huffed as Arthur shoved you on the bed. "C-Christians back..."

"I don't give a fuck." He kissed up your neck to your chin. At that moment Christian walked into your room with some items. Arthur and you looked at him, expecting him to yell or try to kill Arthur who seemed unwilling to move from above you. Christian made a straight face, dropped the items and slowly backed out of the room.

"I'm going to pretend I never saw that. When I come back in, that bastard pirate better be gone. I swear I will stab his eyes out with a feather pen." Arthur looked at you.

"Hey, I'm not going to save your ass Mr. Kirkland. You better run. If he catches you, he will stab you." He quickly got up, opened your window and climbed out.

"I'll be back tonight love!" he called as he jumped off.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND... WHAT THE HELL." You ran to the window to see him land on a horse and ride away.

"... Where the hell did he get a horse?" 


End file.
